Black Rose
by Swag Joker
Summary: Welcome to Black Rose, ada yang bisa kami bantu? /B.A.P/ Mind to Read?
1. Prolog

Black Rose

.

.

Bang Yongguk menatap layar laptop dihadapannya, lebih tepatnya dia tengah membaca. Sesekali dia mengambil cangkir yang ada didekatnya dan menyesap cairan yang berwarna hitam pekat itu. "Jadi, bagaimana? Apa pendapatmu?" tanya seorang namja dengan tatto salib kecil di leher putihnya sambill membawa sepiring biskuit coklat. "Aku rasa memang dia, tapi agak susah mengajaknya bergabung Hime," jawabnya. Namja yang dipanggil 'Hime' itu mendengus, "Dia bagaikan burung gereja yang akan merusak kandang yang mengurungnya," jawabnya sambi memukul kepala Yongguk dengan pelan "Dan jangan panggil aku Hime. Aku bukan yeoja," ucapnya kesal. Yongguk mengusap kepalanya, "Baiklah, Kim Himchan."

Himchan tersenyum kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya keara pintu kayu mahoni besar diruangan itu, "Hai Moon," sapa Himchan pada amja yang baru saja muncul itu. "Hai hyung," katanya sambil meletakkan vas berisi bunga mawar hitam dekat piano disudut ruangan. "Bunga baru?" tanyanya sambil mendekat kearah namja bermata sipit tersebut, "Ya, yang kemarin sudah layu," jawabnya datar. Himchan hanya tersenyum.

"Ay ay~ Suram sekali bunga ini Moon Jongup," komentar namja lainnya dengan aksen Busan yang masih tersengar jelas. "Lalu?" tanya Jongup datar. Namja itu menyelipkan setangkai anggrek ungu lavender diantara bunga mawar hitam tersebut. "Jung Daehyun kau seperti yeoja," komentar Jongup kemudian meninggalkan Daehyun yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Cha~ aku sudah membuat teh, ayo kumpul semuanya," teriak suara bariton dari arah 'dapur' dengan membawa senampan teko teh dan 5 cangkir kaca. "Kau tau, teh buatanmu itu bagaikan canduku Youngjae-san!" ucap Daehyun mengucapkan pelafalan Jepang terhadap nama Youngjae, sedangkan Young jae hanya menatap Daehyun seperti menatap orang idiot.

Tok.. Tok...

Seorang yeoja mungil menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu kayu mahoni tersebut. "A-anu.. permisi," katanya gugup. Himchan menatap yeoja itu dan tersenyum. "Welcome to Black Rose, ada yang bisa kami bantu nona?"

.

.

~ Black Rose Prolog End~ - Riview?


	2. Chapter 1

Answer for riview : Aku juga ga tau ini bakal official atau crack, coba tanya Junhong

.

.

Black Rose

.

.

Choi Junhong membuka matanya dengan malas saat dia merasakan benda keras menyapa kepalanya, dia mengerjapkan matanya dan menguap kecil, "Nyenyak tidurmu Choi Junhong?" Junhong hanaya tersenyum polos. "Sangat sunhwa songsaenim," Sunhwa hanya tersenyum –menyeringai tepatnya- . "Pulang nanti temui Jieun songsaenim ne? Dia pasti sangat senang kau bertemu dengannya," kata Sunhwa yang dijawab oleh anggukan Junhong.

.

-0-

.

"Kau gila Junhong, kenapa kau bisa tahan dengan aura menyeramkan dari Sunhwa songsaenim eoh? Aku saja merinding setengah mati," komentar Jungkook sambil menyedot susu kotaknya. "Aura aneh apa? Sunhwa songsaenim memang kenapa?" tanya Junhong sambil menghabiskan cerealnya. Jungkook hanya memasang wajah datarnya. "Kau ini saking jeniusnya sampai otakmu itu tidak berguna sama sekali," ucap Jungkook sarkastik. "Bisa jadi," jawab Junhong membuat Jungkook menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja kantin berulang kali.

"Ya! Sulli-ah, kau sudah mendengar perkataan Himchan sunbae bukan? Kau tidak akan diterima!" bisik seorang yeoja dibelakang Junhong. "Tapi aku menyukainya Krystal!" pekik Sulli. Junhong menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku bingung kenapa para yeoja tidak bisa tenang saat dikantin, bahkan berteriak, mengganggu saja," gumamnya. Jungkook hanya memandang Junhong dengan tatapan seakan ingin mencekik Junhong sekarang juga. "Lupakan Junhong, kau tidak akan mengerti," kata Jungkook sambil menggigit sedotannya gemas.

"A-anu permisi Junhong-ah," tegur seorang yeoja berambut pendek. Junhong mekirik yeoja itu. "Na-namaku Choi Jinri atau kau bisa memanggilku Sulli atau –" . "Apa maumu?" sela Junhong membuat yeoja itu terdiam sebentar. "Be-begini... Aku suka padamu, tolong jadi pacarku!" pinta Sulli sambil membungkukkan badannya. Seisi kantin mendadak hening. Junhong menggaruk kepalanya dan menguap. Ditatapnya yeoja itu dengan seksama kemudian berdiri. "Ayo Jungkook kita balik kekelas," katanya membuat Jungkook bengong. "Hei junhong, yeoja itu sedang menunggu jawabanmu," bisik Jungkook sambil menyikut pelan lengan Junhong. "Aku tidak tertarik, untukmu saja," katanya cuek membuat seisi kantin menahan nafasnya. "O-oy Junhong!" panggil Jungkook sambil mengerjar Junhong yang sudah meninggalkan kantin.

"Kyaaaa! Choi Junhong keren!" pekik para yeoja dikantin sedetik setelah kepergian duo J tersebut.

"Cool!"

"Junhong daebaaak!"

Dan waktu istirahatpun habis hanya untuk memuji Junhong dan menghibur Sulli yang kini bagaikan mayat hidup.

.

-0-

.

"Aigo.. uri Orchird seperti pangeran es saja," komentar Daehyun dengan aksen busannya. Dia sedikit bersimpati terhadap Sulli, siswi yang kemarin datang untuk meminta jimat supaya pengakuan cintanya diterima, dan seperti kata Himchan dia akan ditolak mentah-mentah. Daehyun terkekeh pelan. "Aigoo, Himchan hyung kau yakin dia orangnya?" tanya Daehyun sambil menatap Jungkook dan Junhong dari ruang lantai 3. "Tentu saja Daehyunie, jika Bang Yongguk sudah mengeluarkan ultimatumnya berarti itu memang dia," kata Himchan sambil mengulas senyum tipis,"

"Satu hal yang aku tau," ucap Daehyun "Dia dan Jongup tidak cocok sama sekal," lanjutnya kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut. Himchan mencerna ucapan Daehyun dan menatap kearah lapangan, dimana Jongup sedang bermain futsal dengan temannya. "Mungkin?" gumamnya sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Junhong harus berhati-hati terhadap temannya itu," ucap Youngjae dari arah 'dapur'. Himchan hanya berdeham seolah menyetujui ucapan Youngjae. "Temannya itu adalah salah satu dari mereka, aku takut Junhong tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini nantiya," ucapnya lirih kemudia menyeruput Earl Grey buatannya. Himchan hanya diam membisu, pandangannya teralih ke vas bunga mawar hitam itu, tepatnya kearah anggrek lavender tersebut. Dan dehaman kecil keluar dari bibirnya yang mungil itu.

.

-0-

.

_Cleck_

"Permisi sem," panggil Junhong sambil melangkah masuk kedalam ruang minimalis tersebut. "Hai Junhong, ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau datang keruanganku lagi," sindir yeoja dengan pakaian minim yang kelewatan ketat membuat Junhong berpikir apa guru itu bisa bernafas atau tidak. "Apa yang kau lakukan lagi hm?" tanya-nya ramah. "Hanya tertidur dalam pelajaran Sunhwa songsaenim," ucap Junhong. Mata kucingnya ,entapa kulkas mini yang terletak disudut ruanga. Jieun –yeoja itu- menatap Junhong malas kemudia berjalan menuju kulkas itu dan mengeluarkan sebungkus coklat dan meletakkannya didepan Junhong. "Sudah 3 hari belakangan ini aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak," kata Junhong mulai bercerita. "Aku bermimpi ada seorang yeoja yang memiliki sayap hitam pekat dan memegang tongkat yang kedua ujungnya seperti ujung tombak," Jieun mengerutkan keningnya membuat Junhong berhenti bicara. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jieun serius. Junhong mengernyitkan keningnya, Jieun tidak pernah se-serius ini. "Dia bilang padaku bahwa mereka akan kembali," gumam Junhong "Dan anehnya dia memanggilku dengan sebutan Zelo."

.

.

~ Black Rose Chapter 1 End~ Riview?


	3. Chapter 2

Black Rose

Main Cast : B.A.P

Cameo Cast : Secret, BTS

Main Couple : coming soon

.

.

Jongup membuka jendela yang tepat berada disebelah piano hitam yang berdiri kokoh selama beberapa puluh tahun itu, ditariknya sebuah meja kecil dab diletakkannya vas bunga mawar hitam itu tepat dibawah sinar matahari. Matanya terpaku pada anggrek yang hanya sendirian ditengah mawar suran dan berduri tersebut. "Hai Moon," sapa si aksen Busan, Daehyun. Jongup hanya melihat sekilas kemudian kembali memandangi bunga anggrek itu kembali.

"Dia cantik bukan?" kata Daehyun ikut memandangi anggrek itu. Jongup tidak bergeming. Dan mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau suka anggrek?" tanya Jongup memecah keheningan. Daehyun tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Jongup. "Sangat suka, tapi aku lebih menyukai cheesecake," katanya sambil membuat V sign. Jongup hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum setipis benang.

-0-

"Benarkah?" tanya Yongguk memastikan pendengarannya. Berharap dia salah dengar.

"Ya... Sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Mereka bisa menyerang kapan saja.." jelas Jieun sambil memijat pelipisnya. Yongguk menghela nafas berat, kepalanya terasa berat seakan ada yang mendudukinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" gumamnya. "Apa perlu aku memanggilnya sekarang?" tanya Jieun lagi yang dijawab oleh gelengan Yongguk. "Bocah itu tidak akan percaya dan akan menolak mentah-mentah," jelas Yongguk membuat Jieun menjerit kesal. "Tapi kita tidak bisa membuat nya sendirian tanpa perlindungan apapun, dia bisa terbunuh kapanpun.." desis Jieun. "Aku tahu.." ucap Yongguk lesu.

"Aku akan bicarakan dengan yang lain dan kau cobalah membujuknya," perintah Yongguk sambil berdiri. "Aku berharap padamu Jieun, demi _clan_ kita," ucapnya kemudian berjalan keluar.

-0-

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Youngjae mengikuti langkah sang ketua. "Kita harus secepatnya membawa dia 'kembali' pada kita. Nyawanya terancam. Dasar _Fallen Angel_ sialan!" gerutunya. Youngjae hanya bisa menepuk pundak Yongguk. "Kita pasti bisa membawanya kembali hyung. Pasti."

-0-

"Jadi bagaimana caranya membawa dia kembali?" gumam Himchan dengan gaya jeniusnya. Mereka kini berkumpul diruangan lantai 3 disekolah mereka. Ruangan Black Rose, ruangan khusus yang hanya bisa dihuni oleh _Grim Devil_. _Clan _iblis yang paling dihormati diantara _clan_ iblis lainnya dan Yongguk adalah putra satu-satu dari pemimpin _Grim Devil, Lucifer. _Dan adalah _King_ generasi selanjutnya.

"Kita ajak saja dia langsung!" celetuk Daehyun, sang _Bishop_. Anggota ke-5 Black Rose. _Bishop _dari Busan yang entah polos atau kelewatan bodoh.

Plak.

Jitakan mulus dari _Knight _mendarat dengan sempurna dikepala Daehyun. "Dia akan lamgsung meninggalkanmu Jung pabo," ucap Youngjae membuat Daehyun menggembungkan pipinya. Youngjae, sang _Knight_, anggota ke-3. "Tapi jangan memukul kepalaku juga, kalau kejeniusanku hilang bagaimana?" gerutunya.

"Kenapa kalian jadi ribut sendiri eoh? Bantu aku untuk mencari jalan supaya kita- " Himchan, sang _Queen_ hanya bisa memasang wajah datarnya ketika melihat Daehyun dan Youngjae semakin menjadi-jadi. Pandangannya beralih pada Jongup, anggota ke-4 yang paling pendiam dan bicara seperlunya saja. "Aku rasa kita harus menyeretnya sendiri," katanya datar. Himchan menggruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mendengar ucapan sang _Rook_.

"Kita coba saja dulu, kita seret dia kesini," ucap Yongguk menyetujui usul Jongup.

"Jadi siapa yang ingin melakukannya?" tanya Youngjae.

.

.

~ Black Rose Chapter 2 End~ Riview?

nb : Please riview if you guys still want read this ff. if i get abit i will delete this thank you :)

- Swag Joker -


End file.
